Nonvolatile memory devices such as NAND flash memory, etc., include a cell array that stores data, and a peripheral circuit that performs operations such as the programming, reading, erasing, etc., of the data to and from the cell array. An oscillator that generates a clock signal which is used as a reference of the operations is provided in the peripheral circuit.